Conventionally digital computers and particularly the class of digital computers referred to as personal computers (PC's) are supplied with mounting bays to accommodate accessories such as disc storage devices which may be added after initial installation of the computer. Typically the accessory is electrically connected to the system by a multi-way electrical connector and the mounting bay includes securing brackets to hold the accessory in place using nuts and bolts or other fasteners. Typically the mounting bay is located at the front of the machine and a bezel is provided to cover the front of the accessory to enhance the appearance of the installation and where required to provide access for discs or other media.
Such accessories when installed have normally become virtually permanent features of the computer, with very little need for subsequent removal. However for certain applications it is desirable that the accessory be readily removable and replaceable, for example where it is required to transport a hard disc drive to another installation or to remove it for security reasons. Existing accessory mountings are not well suited to such applications and it is an object of the present invention to provide a mounting which permits easy removal and replacement.